


Day 30 - Doing Something Hot

by BriMac0518



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge - Science Boyfriends - Bruce Banner/Tony Stark [30]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Science Boyfriends, Science Bros, Science Husbands, Smut, Stanner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:40:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21638980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriMac0518/pseuds/BriMac0518
Summary: Bruce and Tony spend their alone time wisely.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Tony Stark
Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge - Science Boyfriends - Bruce Banner/Tony Stark [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/56070
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Day 30 - Doing Something Hot

**Author's Note:**

> I finally did it! This is the last story in this series! Woo! Hadn't done any smut for this so I felt like we were past due for it at this point. Thank you guys so much for sticking with me on this. I hope you've enjoyed it. I would love to hear what you think!
> 
> PLEASE NOTE: Do not repost my work anywhere. I do not give my permission.

"Are you sure we're alone?" Bruce asked against Tony's lips before he was kissed again, silencing him for the length of time that Tony's mouth remained pressed to his.

"Positive," Tony murmured, pushing Bruce back onto the bed and moving on top of him. He kissed him firmly, his hands moving to the hem of Bruce's shirt to pull it up. Once it was high enough, he used it to pin Bruce's arms above his head.

Tony took the opportunity, letting his lips move along Bruce's jaw and neck. He kissed and licked along Bruce's skin, teeth lightly grazing, his free hand sliding over Bruce's chest and sides. He felt Bruce shiver beneath him, then finally straightened, reaching to remove Bruce's pants.

Once he had the scientist naked on the bed, Tony let himself take the opportunity to worship his lover's body with his hands and mouth. He kissed anywhere that caught his fancy and teased with his tongue. When he moved downward, his hands slid over Bruce's hips and thighs, lapping at his lover's cock with that clever tongue of his.

Bruce moaned, his hands free of the shirt at last so he could bury his fingers in Tony's hair as Tony wrapped his lips around the head of Bruce's cock. He licked at it with his tongue, then lowered his head to take more of Bruce into the wet heat of his mouth. He felt Bruce struggling to keep his hips still beneath him.

Tony didn't spend a lot of time teasing Bruce with his mouth. He knew it had been a while for the both of them and he didn't want to have things end before they even began. He pressed one last kiss to the tip of Bruce's cock then retrieved the bottle of lube he'd hidden in the bedside table drawer.

He was careful as he prepared Bruce, sliding first one finger, then a second into him only when he was sure that Bruce was ready for them. He kissed along Bruce's neck again, feeling the way Bruce squirmed and writhed. He groaned, hips shifting as Tony worked him open.

Finally, Tony slid his fingers out of Bruce and applied lube to his own aching cock, groaning from his own touch. He settled above his lover, leaning in and kissing him again as he got himself into position, shuddering as he felt Bruce spread his legs for him, tugging his hips in his eagerness to have Tony inside of him.

"Tony," Bruce groaned his name as Tony entered him, feeling the length of him stretch him.

"Oh fuck," Tony moaned, closing his eyes and willing himself to hold back so Bruce could have time to adjust. Bruce had other ideas, however, gripping Tony's ass firmly and jerking his hips closer so Tony was inside of him fully. The resulting groan from Tony was loud.

Tony gave his lover exactly what he wanted then, shifting his hips to start a steady rhythm. He felt Bruce clinging to him, silently urging him on as he bucked his hips forward to thrust into Bruce as deeply as he could. His hand went to Bruce's thigh, gripping it where it was pressed to his waist and moving his hips harder.

Bruce arched beneath him, skin flushed, crying out when Tony found his prostate. "Oh, God, Tony…" He moaned breathlessly, his rigid cock dripping precome onto his abdomen. Tony hated that he was already so close, but he could tell that Bruce was in the same boat. They could always have round two after a little break, after all.

Tony's hips snapped forward, his thrusts becoming erratic the closer he got to his release. He reached between them to give Bruce's neglected cock some attention, gripping it with a calloused hand and stroking him steadily. It didn't take long for Bruce to finish, crying out louder still as his come spilled onto his stomach.

The way Bruce's muscles clenched around him as he came sent Tony over the edge as well, groaning Bruce's name as he buried his release inside of him. His heart was racing and he was left panting through the aftershocks of his orgasm, a light sheen of sweat covering his skin. Bruce's arms were still around him, holding him tightly, but Tony felt Bruce press a soft kiss to his temple.

"I love you," Bruce whispered in his ear once he'd regained control of his breathing. The words earned a smile from Tony as well as a kiss to his lips, gentle and sweet.

"I love you too. More than anything." Tony shifted, shivering a bit as he pulled out of Bruce, then moved to lie down beside him on the bed. He watched as Bruce used his shirt to wipe off his stomach before tossing it onto the floor beside the bed to be dealt with later.

Bruce was smiling as he curled up against Tony afterward, his head on Tony's shoulder and an arm draped over his waist. It didn't take long at all before Bruce drifted off to sleep.

Tony stayed awake for a little while longer, just watching Bruce sleep and stroking his hair tenderly. When he finally did fall asleep, he did so with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Want to get updates on my writing? Come say hi on my social media. I’d love to hear from you! :)
> 
> [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/BriMac0518)   
>  [tumblr](http://brimac0518.tumblr.com)   
>  [Instagram](http://instagram.com/brimac0518/)   
> 


End file.
